


you could be my silver spring

by nirav



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirav/pseuds/nirav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>beca thinking about chloe thinking about aubrey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you could be my silver spring

**Author's Note:**

> angst in 250 words or less: i had a thought on the metro this morning and wrote a thing on my phone, which i am now posting from my phone while i wait for a bunch of files at work, which is a big fat pain because ao3 is so not made for phones. title is from stevie nicks' "silver spring" (you should totally listen to the lykke li cover, though).

There's magic in music, in noise, in the physicality of sound ricocheting off the dry walls of an empty pool.  There's heart and vulnerability and subtle flashes of hope, and Beca's never known how to talk but she knows how to sing, to arrange, to speak with words and songs written for other people, so she does just that.  Hands that twitch too often at her sides are quiet in front of her as she leads an a cappella symphony and puts herself out on the line because Chloe keeps looking at her with bright eyes, so Beca offers back what she can of her hopes.

 

It isn't until halfway through the chorus, as the music builds around them, that the heavy thump of her heart drops off the beat of the song and stumbles, her stomach twisting, lyrics heavy in her throat.  Because Beca's always been singing to Chloe and it isn't until right now, hammering onto _it was only_ _just a dream_ , that Beca understands that Chloe has always been singing to Aubrey.

 

She cuts her losses and buries herself in Jesse and swears it doesn’t suck whenever Chloe and Aubrey call from Chicago after graduation, where they have one apartment with one bed.

 

She’s never really believed in magic anyways.


End file.
